Ankle stability is a key and critical need from athletes and users who deal with lateral motion. There exists a need to provide a simple and lightweight cleat or shoe for athletes in order to offer better support for the foot and ankle region of a user wearing the cleat. Athletes and users take a tremendous amount of time and effort to tape and spat their feet, as well as add additional ankle and foot support braces. The ankle support systems add weight to a footwear system in which lightness is highly desired.
Injuries to the ankle are estimated to account for 15-20% of all musculoskeletal injuries, with approximately 85% being ankle sprains. The most common mechanism of injury is excessive Inversion, coupled with Plantar Flexion—approximately 75-80% involve the lateral ligament complex, primarily the Anterior Talofibular Ligament.
Typically, ankle sprains occur in 40-100 ms. Compared to average muscle latencies: reported latency of 69-85 ms, with approximately 90-110 ms to reach half max force, and an average of 250 ms to reach peak torque generation, the body is not able to adequately respond to an unexpected inversion. In comparison, during running, the stance phase lasts 200-250 ms, and the calf muscles are activated approximately 150 ms prior to heel impact, allowing the ankle adequate time to stabilize.
Players with a history of ankle sprains are 2-3 times more likely to have a recurrent injury than players without history of ankle injuries. Use of bracing or taping, as well as proprioceptive training have been shown to reduce the level of recurrence to the levels of players without history of injury.
In general, both bracing (lace-up and semi-rigid) and taping have been shown to reduce both the frequency and severity of ankle sprains during athletic activities. Semi-rigid braces tend to have a more positive effect for individuals with a history of ankle sprains than for athletes without history. Such lacing and taping methods currently used are time consuming and a waste of resources. Upon the completion of use, the user cuts off and discards the taping. This process increases the time and cost of providing support for the foot and ankle during athletic activities. Thus, improvements to support members that brace the foot and ankle of a person wearing the bracing are beneficial.